


Graceful Enough

by yendys



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Rowdy Raven Rambles, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yendys/pseuds/yendys
Summary: “You?  Play the piano?  No way.”Her cheeks puffed just the slightest.  “Why’s that so hard to believe?”“It’s too elegant of an instrument,” he replied.  “Don’t take it the wrong way, but you, my dear, are not nearly graceful enough to play such a thing.”





	Graceful Enough

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As the moon sat high in the sky over Vesuvia, all the inhabitants of the palace were soundly asleep in their warm beds, save for the guards on night duty.

And one sneaky apprentice stealthily slipping out the secret garden door to spend the night imbibing with the city’s most wanted criminal.

“Without realizing it, she arranged our engagement within one fell swoop.”

Julian snorted as he took a sip from his drink.  Eve had ben recapping for him her most interesting reading session consisting of an older woman worrying over her bachelor son.  Her eyes were bright as she spoke, lighting up every time the story took another twist.  He was glad to see her like this.  Sometimes, she came to him with circles as dark as his.  The look didn’t suit her.

“And what did you say when you did?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes.  “I didn’t.  I had no idea that’s what happened until they both showed up at my door the following night to discuss the ceremony.”

His eyes went wide at that.  Putting his drink down, he leaned closer to her.  “I had no idea I was drinking with a woman already spoken for.”

“Well,” she began, resting her chin in hand and batting her eyelashes.  “Not every marriage is a happy one.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye that coaxed him into leaning even closer.  The corner they always chose to sit in was cozy and intimate despite being in a tavern full of boisterous people.  Julian could smell the mysterious, floral scent of her perfume he was convinced she wore specifically for moments like this, when the conversation turned flirty and the teasing side of Eve came out to play.  It drove him wild, and she quickly had him wrapped around her finger.

“Maybe you just need some counseling,” he said.  “I’m happy to give you a consultation—free of charge.”

“I don’t know, Doctor.  Something about these secret meet-ups gives me a rush.”  He wasn’t sure if she was still teasing or talking about real life now.

Just when he was about to respond, a large uproar from across the tavern disrupted their banter.  The group playing cards had been feisty all night long, more competitive than the usual game.

“They sure are rowdy tonight,” Eve said leaning back.  He already missed her proximity.

“We are in the _Rowdy Raven_ after all.”  He tried to hide the sound of disappointment in his voice and think of a clever way to get the mood back.

They sat in silence for a moment, but there wasn’t anything awkward about it.  Between them seeking each other out or running into one another by coincidence, Julian and Eve had gotten to know each other quite well.  Good enough that he’d call Asra’s apprentice a friend, and maybe something a little more if their night at Mazelinka’s—and all the ones after—stood for anything.

He took a sip from his stein and a sneaky glance at her.  Even in the dim lighting of the tavern at the end of a long day, she was breathtaking.  Her feather-soft hair was always perfectly in place, and her skin was more radiant than the sun, but her eyes were always what got him.  Julian could never quite tell what color they were.  Sometimes they looked green, others blue, and occasionally they were a grey much more magical than his.  Eve’s eyes were like a storm he couldn’t help getting lost in.

“ _Julian_.”  Her voice brought him back to reality.  “Are you even listening to me?”

She frowned knowing he wasn’t.  “Sorry, got distracted.  You were saying.”

Eve rolled her eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless.

“That piano over there.  Why haven’t I seen anyone play it?” She nudged her head in the direction of the old thing.

“Ah, that.” They really were straying from the mood now.

“Yes, that,” she repeated.  “Music plays here every night, but no one ever uses the piano.”

“No one around to play it.”  Julian shrugged.  “Can’t recall the last time someone did now that I think about it.  Why do you ask?”

“Hmm, no reason, just wondering.”  She looked over at it, almost wistfully.

“Were you thinking of striking up a tune on it?” he asked playfully.

The twinkle was back in her eye again.  “Maybe I should.”

“Ha!  That’d be a sight!”  He laughed at her joke.

In the short while he had known Eve, she managed to do at least one ungainly fete every time they were together.  He knew she couldn’t dance to save her life, and just the thought of her attempting to play an instrument that took such dexterity was enough to get a loud guffaw out of him.

“Why are you laughing?”  Eve frowned at him again.  “I was being serious.”

“You?  Play the piano?  No way.”

Her cheeks puffed just the slightest.  “Why’s that so hard to believe?”

“It’s too elegant of an instrument,” he replied.  “Don’t take it the wrong way, but you, my dear, are not nearly graceful enough to play such a thing.”

The look she gave him was of utter offense.  “I _am_ grace—”

“You fell over a barrel your first time here,” he stopped her.

“Because you surprised me!”

“How about the time you fell into the canal?”

“It was slippery!”

“Or the time you tripped right onto my—”

“I will not sit here and take this from you, Julian Devorak!”  She slammed her palms onto the table and stood from her seat.

He tried to ask where she was going, but she was gone before he knew it, headed right in the direction of the bar.  He made eye contact with the barkeep, who looked equally confused, before she leaned over and whispered in his ear.  They chatted briefly, exchanging a few laughs, and she left the counter with a spring in her step and a smug look on her face.

Eve waltzed right up to the old thing, and with a flick of her wrists, whisked away all the dust.  She flipped the end of her cloak behind her to take a seat on the bench, and as she lifted up the key covering, she gave him one last look.

He knew he was about to eat his words.

A long riff emerged from the piano that slowly silenced the room.  Drinkers turned their heads away from their glasses and cardplayers lowered their hands just slightly.  It was soft and enchanting, the kind of music that could soothe worries or help someone relax.  He could see her eyes flicker back and forth along the keys, following the movements of her fingers.  Eve easily had the attention of the entire room.

He was already surprised that she could play so well, but what happened next caused his jaw to drop in amazement.  She played out a few more chords then beginning a long scale down and up the piano before she took in a breath and broke out in a song.

_“Dearest friends, dear gentlemen,_

_Listen to my song.”_

Julian hadn’t heard this one before.

_“Life down here’s been hard for you,_

_Life has made you strong.”_

She was certainly performing to the right crowd with this one.  Her elegant voice spoke right to everyone’s hearts as she languidly sang her lyrics.

_“Let me lift the mood,_

_With my attitude.”_

There was a brief pause in the music, and oh so subtly, she winked at him from the stage.  She picked back up, and immediately, he felt the shift in rhythm.  The beat quickened, and the tune moved into something livelier.  Patrons began swaying along in their seats and tapping their feet.  Eve’s voice echoed throughout the room, bringing up everyone’s spirits—just like she said she would—and when she broke out in a long instrumental stretch, people actually got up and danced.  He knew she was only playing a piano, but Julian could have sworn he heard other instruments accompanying her.  Julian saw a pleased smiled on her face as she looked out over the crowd.

For a moment, he forgot about everything going on around them.  Her quest to solve the Count’s murder, him constantly being on the run, the uncoincidental memory loss of people around them.  Her song may have been something to rile up the crowd and get them into a good mood, but it meant much more to him.  Sooner than he would have liked, she let out one final chord, and the song was over.

The crowd cheered and applauded.  A few even asked for an encore, but Eve politely declined and made her way back to him.  There was a smug look on his face, and while he was upset to be wrong, he couldn’t help beaming at her.

“Still think I’m not graceful enough?” She asked taking his outstretched hand.

He stood and kissed hers, before pulling Eve down onto his lap.  “My dear, you will always be clumsy in my eyes.”

“But musically talented?”

“I’m tempted to believe you’re a siren, not just a magician, Eve.”  Her cheeks reddened at his compliment.  Julian enjoyed making her blush.  It was his favorite reaction to elicit from her for a multitude of reasons.

“I wouldn’t say I’m _that_ good, Julian.  No need to be such a flirt.”

“What can I say?  You lifted my mood,” he said repeating her lyrics.

“Glad I could help.”  She wrapped her arms behind his neck, bring them closer together.

“You know,” he said, hand creeping up her thigh.  “There are other things you could lift.”

Eve giggled and shook her head.  “You’re hopeless.”

“What?  Too bold?”  His other hand moved to her waist.

“When it comes to you?”  She brought his face down to hers, lips barely touching as their breaths mingled.    
“Never.”

He had never been so glad to be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk, I'm currently obsessed with this game and just felt like writing something about my apprentice and Julian while waiting for that next update. Maybe I'll write a continuation of this or something but still, idk.
> 
> Also, yes, that song is from the Great Mouse Detective. It came on when I was just shuffling through my music one day and I said, 'Hey!' and wrote a fic involving it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
